Ash X Misty X Lana Lana's Sexual Trick On Ash & Misty
by Poke456
Summary: Lana makes preparations to finally make her move on Misty even if it means she has to use dirty tactics!


One day Misty and Brock visited Ash and his friends in the Alolan Region while on vacation. They shown Misty around Melemele Island while Brock was busy helping Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. After their time on Melemele Island they rode on Mantine all the way to Treasure Island.

Once the gang arrived on Treasure Island it was time for some fun in the sun. They looked all over the island even played with the wild Pokémon for a while. As the sun sets Misty watches it as Lana approaches and catches up with her. Lana says, "So how do you like it so far?" Misty says, "I have to say I absolutely love it here it's just too bad I couldn't open up a Gym in the Alolan Region then I could play with all the wild Pokémon in the sun." Lana says, "Yeah I know what you mean especially water types." Misty & Lana laugh together and watched the sunset for a little bit then Lana says, "Uh Misty have you ever felt like.." Misty says, "Like what?" Lana says, "Like uh say uh you love someone but there's a chance they might not love you back should you go to Plan B?" Misty says, "Lana what are you.. AAH!" Lana shoved Misty on top of her onto the sand. Misty says, "What are you doing Lana?" Lana says, "I love you Misty!" Misty freaks out as Lana touches her sexually and says, "But I know you do not love me you love Ash!" Misty blushed and says, "Huh what are you talking about?" Lana says, "Oh come on Misty I can tell by your puppy dog face every time you see him but he's way more clueless maybe he never knows love so what's gonna happen if he says no?!" Misty says, "Maybe Lana's right I mean I know how clueless Ash always is." Misty closes her eyes as Lana closes her and puckers her lips towards Misty but then a huge explosion occurs and Misty pushes Lana off of her and she goes off to check the explosion. Lana follows her too but she pouted very angry. The sound came from Team Rocket who attacks again and tries to steal the gang's Pokémon.

The gang had a few close calls but in the end Team Rocket lost and blasted off without help from Bewear. With Team Rocket defeated Misty headed back to watch the sunset with Lana tailing her. Misty says, "Lana why are you following me?" Lana says, "Oh come on Misty you should know!" Lana sees Ash right behind him and says to herself, "Good now's my chance!" Lana says, "Oh Misty I Love You too!" Misty says, "What?" Lana grabs Misty and head towards Ash and says, "Oh Misty it's you and me together forever!" Lana kisses Misty on the lips in front of Ash as her eyes remain wide open looking at Ash as she celebrates victory. Ash leaves and Misty holds off the kiss and says, "Lana what are you.. Oh Crap Ash wait please wait up!"

Lana says, "Mission Accomplished!" Misty rushes after Ash and stops him then says, "Ash that was not what it seems?" Ash says, "It's okay I'm not gonna interfere!" Misty says, "But Ash I'm not a lesbian I don't love Lana I Love You I always have and I always do!" Misty grabbed Ash and puckered her lips towards Ash and they kissed. The kiss lasted a few seconds and Ash says, "Wow Misty that was amazing!" Misty says, "Ready for tonight?" Ash says, "You bet!" Ash & Misty headed back to the camp site then while everyone was asleep they headed out to the forest to a private spot and they found it and Ash says, "No one will be able to disturb us here!" Misty says, "So let's get started!" Ash licked his lips as they both took off their clothes and Ash began to hit Misty big time with a big kiss on the lips then licked her neck turning her on even more and her bresses and she screamed so loud then spewed herself all over Ash. Misty breathes up for air and says, "Wow Ash you sure know how to give a girl a good time!"

Ash breathes from exhaustion and says, "Yeah I know!" Lana who somehow followed them into the cave slipped and was discovered. Misty says, "What the.. Lana what are you doing here?" Lana says, "Uh well uh I saw you two sneaking into the woods so I followed you." Misty says, "So we were being followed!" Ash says, "Oops!" Misty says, "Look Lana I.." Lana says, "Zip it Misty it's okay you're just following your heart just like me!" Lana kisses Misty on the lips as she undresses herself doing it. Misty says while trying to get outta the kiss, "Ash help!" Ash says, "Hang on Misty!" Lana says, "Oh no!" Lana plows Misty so hard even with Ash grabbing her as his penis stick into Lana's butt turning her on so hard. Misty and Lana then spewed themselves all over.

Lana breathes hard and says, "Sorry I didn't mean to start a 3 way!" Misty breathes and says, "Yeah well Lana it wouldn't had happen if you didn't butted in!" Lana says, "I'm sorry I may never get another chance like this again so I made my move do you know what it's like knowing that you may never be with the one you love?" Misty says, "Lana I get it but forcing someone to love you is never going to make them love you!" Lana says, "I understand it now!" Ash is so exhausted and Misty says, "Well our 3 way isn't finished yet wanna?" Lana says, "Let's!" Lana then kisses Ash on the lips as Misty then stick Ash's penis on her vagina. Lana plows Ash so hard he spewed himself into Misty.

The two of them switched positions and Misty kissed Ash so hard as Lana puts Ash's penis into her vagina. Misty really gave into Ash real hard and spewed himself all over Lana. Later that morning Ash, Misty, & Lana all about to return to the campsite and Lana grabs Misty and whispers to her, "Let's try this again sometime next time it'll be you and me!" Misty blushed and freaked out and Ash says, "Hey guys you coming?" Lana says, "Coming Ash right Misty?" Misty says, "Uh right!"


End file.
